


Prompt - Gregor

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Lost for so many years, Gregor comes back to them.





	

Rex and Wolffe found Gregor on the edge of one of their joopas hunting grounds on Seelos. He was in pretty bad shape, dehydrated and burnt from the planet’s scorching sun. 

It took four days of nursing to get him to wake up again. 

And when he did, Rex wondered if it had been a mercy to wake him up at all. 

Neither of them was quite sure what had happened to Gregor. Not after he was reported lost during the Battle of Sarrish. But it was clear, whatever had happened to him had affected their brother deeply. 

For the first two days, Gregor couldn’t remember anything, not for more than a few hours at a time. 

Then when he did remember, he would get so panicked, they’d have to chase him across the dunes and drag him back for his own safety. 

Neither of them said it out loud but they both feared the man they knew was lost. 

It was on the fifth day that everything went wrong. Something startled Gregor and he clicked right back onto commando mode, all that training and muscle memory resurfacing. After nearly a local week of coddling an invalid, he disarmed Wolffe with worrying speed and accuracy. There was a very long, very tense moment as Wolffe stared down the barrel of his own rifle, wondering if Gregor had lost his mind entirely or if the whole thing was an elaborate ruse to assassinate them.

And then Rex cracked Gregor in the back of the head with the butt of his blaster. 

When Gregor woke up, in binders this time, it seemed like he was back to his old self again. And stayed that way for a good long time. 

There were still bad times – times Gregor would slip away, some part of him getting lost but they learnt to look after him, to talk him back or, of that failed, to hold him down till the moment past. 

He was their brother. And they would look after him. Just as they looked after each other.


End file.
